Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle : Drabbles
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRC - Divers drabbles prenant place dans cet univers, mettant en scène principalement Kurogane et Fye. Chapitre 3 : Il comprit énormément de choses ce soir-là. Kuro/Fye.
1. Fye, Kurogane et Mokona

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux CLAMP

**Personnages :** Fye, Kurogane et Mokona

**Rating :** G

**Défi :** Pluie

**Nombre de mots :** 319

* * *

_**Les cinq indispensables d'un après-midi de pluie**_

_**- - - ****  
**_

_« Lorsque mes souvenirs me rappellent les jours bénis de mon enfance, où la pluie s'écrasait avec violence contre les vitres teintées de la maison de campagne familiale et nous interdisait tout bonnement une sortie à l'extérieur, je ne peux que me laisser envahir par le sentiment nostalgique et coucher ces quelques lignes afin de partager avec vous cette expérience. »_

Mokona referma brusquement le livre dans lequel il était plongé lorsqu'il entendit Fye descendre l'escalier, mais prit soin de le laisser bien en vue.

La journée suivit son cours, et les recherches concernant la plume demeurèrent toujours infructueuses. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que Fye découvrit le petit livre déposé négligemment sur le canapé : _« Les cinq indispensables d'un après-midi de pluie »_.

Il commença à le feuilleter d'un air un peu distrait et passa en revue les différentes sections : _Cueillette des champignons_ ; _Faire griller des châtaignes_ ; _Cérémonie du thé_... avant d'arriver aux deux dernières parties qui accaparèrent toute son attention : _Chasse aux escargots_ et _Soirée au coin du feu_.

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

Mokona n'était pas le seul à espérer secrètement que la pluie soit au rendez-vous au petit matin.

Le lendemain, c'est face à un Fye équipé de passoires tapissées de feuilles de laitue et emmitouflé dans un long ciré que Kurogané se retrouva lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre à coucher. Après quelques rebuffades, il finit par suivre Fye, affichant son air maussade habituel.

Mokona, qui observait toujours la scène de loin, jubilait et ne put s'empêcher de retourner voir le fameux petit livre que Yuko lui avait envoyé quelques jours auparavant. Après avoir relu les dernières lignes, il décida d'aller tenir compagnie à Sakura, ayant le sentiment d'avoir accompli sa mission. C'est Yuko qui allait être ravie !

_« Les activités passées en agréable compagnie en font des souvenirs impérissables, choisissez bien votre compagnon de pluie. » _

FIN


	2. Fye et Kurogane

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux CLAMP.

**Personnages :** Fye et Kurogane

**Rating :** G

**Défi :** Couleur

**Nombre de mots :** 311

* * *

**Le feu et la glace**

_**- - - ****  
**_

_Des rivages sombres et brûlants, une vaste étendue de sable noir à perte de vue d'où s'échappait un manteau de brumes délétères._

_Son avancée était pénible, chaque pas posé à même le sol incandescent malmenait la plante de ses pieds. Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse ; les fumerolles lui irritaient la bouche._

_Au loin, un cône de feu rayonnait dans l'obscurité et faisait écho aux quelques étoiles rougeâtres qui surplombaient la scène._

_La terre tremblait, il était fréquemment projeté au sol mais continuait son chemin, inlassablement. Il avait un but, et il n'était pas le genre de personne qui abandonnait, ou qui renonçait face à un obstacle. Il se dirigeait vers cette fontaine de feu incandescent, vers cette mer de lave brûlante, rouge et brillante, en affichant un regard déterminé -- un regard ardent, où brillait la volonté et l'audace._

_Il savait que la prochaine vague lui lècherait les pieds, irrémédiablement..._

Quelqu'un venait de lui appliquer une compresse fraîche sur le front.

Kurogane ouvrit les yeux et croisa un bleu éclatant, rafraîchissant, en contraste avec cette couleur qui embrasait ses pensées jusqu'il y a peu.

Il frissonna.

Derrière le magicien, il put apercevoir le gamin qui essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter la princesse et le regard larmoyant du manju blanc. Ainsi sa fièvre n'était toujours pas tombée, ce qui expliquait ses rêves de plus en plus étranges.

Sa vision se brouilla légèrement -- il avait certainement dû tourner la tête trop brusquement -- et cet instant de fraîcheur qu'il avait ressenti semblait tellement loin à présent. Il pouvait sentir la moiteur des draps et les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient dans le creux de sa nuque.

Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de Fye avant de fermer les yeux -- le feu contre la glace -- avant de sombrer, une fois de plus, dans l'inconscience.

---

Fin


	3. Fye et Kurogane 2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux CLAMP.

**Personnages/Couples :** Fye et Kurogane

**Rating :** K+

**Défi :** Friction

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

_**Il comprit énormément de choses ce soir-là**_

_**---  
**_

Son sang pulsait avec force contre sa peau, quant à son cœur, il battait lui aussi à toute vitesse.

Ce bruit sourd résonnait dans sa tête.

Puis il la sentit, cette douce friction électrisante.

Sa respiration s'emballa. Il essaya bien de contrôler ce corps qu'il ne maitrisait plus, en inspirant et expirant profondément, mais tout était bien trop intense.

Kurogane pouvait sentir ses jambes faiblir légèrement juste avant qu'_il_ ne s'écarte, violemment.

Quelques gouttelettes de sang perlèrent sur son avant-bras.

Un semblant de frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il croisa le regard brûlant de Fye, pour la première fois ce soir-là.

* * *

**N/A : Si vous désirez d'autres drabbles dans cet univers, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos prompts/défis, et je tenterai d'y répondre ^^ **


End file.
